Your beautiful eyes
by beauty.of.eternity
Summary: Damon and Elena go on a trip to Italy. As friends. But will they admit their true feelings for each other? And will Elena be truthful to  Stefan? When they get back. What happens when Elena finds out something that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first fanfic and i'm really nervous it will be a short chapter but i promise the rest will be longer. Although you make think it's about Stelena this will actually be a Delena fanfic. I hope you like it:)

**Just to let you know there might be some adult content. I'll rate it T**

I do not own anything

Elena walked out to the pearly silver Volvo. And handed Damon her suitcase. Damon took it. "Why thank you Elena." He said with a smirk. "I can see this trip will be stupendous with the mood your in." He spoke with a sarcastic tone and did that funny eye thing. He put her suitcase into the boot of the car. Elena rolled her eyes. She was only going to Italy with Damon to meet Felicita, a witch who new a lot about the sun and moon curse and doppelgangers. Damon had met her back in 1932 whilst he was traveling and they became good friends. It was unusual for Damon to be _good friends _with a witch. Maybe she would find out a bit more information, than the vague words that he had given her the other night when he had suggested visiting. Of course Stefan wasn't allowed to come. She new how his mind worked. If there was no Stefan then that would mean more time with Elena. Secretly Elena too wanted to spend time with him. Maybe he would act a bit more 'human' when his brooding brother wasn't present.

She felt Stefan's strong arms wrap around her tiny waist, waking her up from her daydream. Studying his facial expression she could tell he wasn't that keen on her going. Beyond any doubt she could see that Stefan knew that his brother was in love with her. He was just worried, unlikely that it is that she could come back to Mystic Falls holding the hand of Damon Salvatore. Stefan knew Damons' wicked mind. Because of the things he had done in he past for all he knew Damon could compel poor Elena into loving him.

"You have a good time." Stefan mumbled, seeing the smirking face of his brother in the corner of his eye. Elena nodded looking into his eyes. She could see he was apprehensive about this trip. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." She smiled and took his face in her hands leaning in and giving him a soft kiss, showing him that he was the most important person in the world to her. She pulled back and turned to glare at Damon who was watching them, she could see that he was jealous but she wanted him to make sure that he knew that she didn't want Damon. Or at least that's what she wanted him to know whilst her boyfriend was standing with them.

Elena gave a quick smile to Stefan and shuffled out of his arms and made her way to the door of the car. Turning to look at the beautiful man, she quietly whispered. "I love you." She got into the car hearing Stefan tell her he loved her back.

"You ready" Damon asked after getting into the car himself. He looked at her with his stunning baby blue eyes. Elena simply nodded and tucked some of her luscious brunette hair behind her ear. He started the car engine and slowly reversed out of the parking space. Elena gave a quick wave to Stefan before turning to look at the road ahead. The emerald green trees and the clear light blue sky. In her head she was hoping this trip would be about seeing Felicita and finding out information about the curse. But her heart wanted something more, she wanted Damon to know how she truly felt about him.

authors notes- sorry it's a short chapter but i'm starting the next one right away and i promise it'll be much longer. Hope you liked it:)


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will be longer than the last one. Hope you like it:) oh and thanks for the reviews. Just to warn you there is a little bit of strong language in this chapter.

After a long plane journey. Damon and Elena finally came to Italy. Elena felt a little groggy and extremely tired. She just wanted to go to the hotel room and pass out on the bed. She really didn't want to meet Felicita. She really just wanted to spend some time with Damon and she knew that he wanted that too. But first they needed to get this out of the way.

They went to a beautiful little hotel on the outskirts of the city. Walking down the cobbled streets to get there Elena saw all the old shops and the amazingly decorated villas. They arrived at the hotel merely an hour after arriving and walked into the reception. A young lady greeted them with a warm smile. She had olive skin and straight shiny black hair that stopped just below her shoulders. She had piercing dark green eyes which anyone could get lost in. She was a tall slim woman and wore a very revealing dark silk blouse which Elena caught Damon staring at for a few seconds. After she nudged him in the rib he finally realized where his eyes were at and looked up at the young ladies face. She gave him a small smirk but had to be professional and turned her attention to Elena.

"Welcome." She said warmly. "May I just have your surname?"

"Um I'm Gi-"

"Salvatore." Damon interrupted. "We're under the name as Salvatore."

The woman checked the computer and a slightly sad expression came to her face at what she saw.

"Uh, yes. Elena and Damon Salvatore." Elena quickly glared over at Damon, he only replied with his signature smirk.

"Your in room 17." She said politely and handed Damon the keys. "Enjoy your stay." She looked back at the computer and Damon lead the way to the elevator.

They walked into the room Elena looked around. It was a large room with cream colored walls and a large window with a balcony overlooking the rest of the city. It was getting dark and from what Elena could see the view looked beautiful at night. It was a plain room but the few vases of blood red roses made it a little more interesting. Her eyes wondered over to he king sized bed. There was one bed. For two people. 'Great' Elena thought and walked over throwing her suitcase on the duvet cover. Damon sat next to her and looked into her eyes.

"You've noticed." He said with a smile. Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'll sleep on the floor, i'm not sleeping with my boyfriends brother."

"Oh no no no, I promise Elena I wont get any ideas. We'll just sleep. Nothing else."

Elena sighed she didn't want to give up so easily but she definitely had a soft spot for Damon.

"Fine." She finally agreed. "but if you do get any ideas I swear to god i'l-"

Damon chuckled at her sudden outburst. "Don't worry Elena, I won't. I promise."

He loved it when Elena got mad. She looked so cute. Damon was fully in love with her and wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her. He wanted to wrap his strong arms around her delicate frame and tell her how much she meant to him every single day. He wanted to smother he in gentle kisses and treat her like a princess. He wanted a life with her, as normal as it could be. He wanted to get married and take her on a beautiful honeymoon. He wanted to spoil her silly and show her how much he loved her every single night. But that was just a dream as she was with Stefan and she was never going to change her mind.

Elena stood up. "So are we going to meet this Felicita woman then? Before it gets too late."

Damon laughed slightly. "There is no Felicita." He spoke looking at her.

"Elena raised her brow and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean there is _no_ Felicita?"

Damon stood also and walked over to his suitcase which was by the door and started to take out his clothing.

"I made her up. Just so we could have a quiet weekend together." He smiled to himself.

"Why did you say that?" She was starting to get confused.

Why had she lied to him? Lied to Stefan? Well she could understand Stefan. But why did he lead her on thinking they were just going on a trip to meet a witch? Damon was too good.

Damon sighed and dropped one of his Black shirts in the drawer and walked over to her folding his arms.

"If I didn't have a reason to go to Italy with you then Stefan wouldn't let you go."

Elena in a way was happy about this. She had feelings for Damon too in fact she had recently admitted to herself that she was indeed in love with him. She was hoping that she could tell him on this trip without having to ruin it for the pair of them.

Elena sighed and played with the vervain necklace around her neck.

"You have a point. He would have never let me go with you."

"Exactly. Besides you have all the time in the world to play happy families with each other. I think a weekend wouldn't destroy him."

Elena nodded and sat back down on the bed. She ran her fingers through her chocolate brown hair and looked up at him. "So what did you have planned then?"

"Well." Damon began. "There is a good bar not far from here. And I really need to get drunk." He said with a smirk.

Before Elena could even respond he interrupted her.

"Great! I'll just go and freshen up and you can have a quick sleep if you want. You look exhausted."

"No shit sherlock." Elena replied in a sarcastic tone. She lay down on the bed and watched as Damon chuckled and walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

She rested her eyes but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't fall asleep. All she could think about was Damon, Damon and...Damon. She wondered about what he was thinking right this second whilst she heard the running water and also what he looked like naked? _Elena stop it! You have a boyfriend! _She thought to her self biting her lip, trying to stop a smirk from appearing. But she couldn't help it Damon was beautiful, captivating. His eyes were so distinctive and piercing. His pale skin was flawless. And his shiny black her was messy in that sexy way. His bone structure was perfect and his lips... oh his lips. Elena felt her heart racing through her chest as she thought about them. He was the perfect man. And she wanted Damon to think that she was the perfect woman. She felt her cheeks burn as she felt the vibration of her phone in her jeans pocket. She took out the polished charcoal Blackberry and looked at the caller ID. It was Stefan. She sighed, fully out of her daydream about his brother and looked at the message.

_Hey Elena. I hope you got there okay and that Damon isn't bothering you too much. Please phone me as soon as you get this message. I miss you so much._

_I love you._

_Stefan x_

Elena would've normally called him straight away when he sent a message but this time, surprisingly she had deleted the text without even giving it a second thought. She really didn't want to hear from, it was just supposed to be Damon and herself. No Stefan what so ever. _"_Why is he so protective?" She whispered to her self out loud. She hoped that Damon hadn't heard but he probably had with his extremely sensitive hearing. She lay back down on the bed and looked around the room. He was still in the shower, the water was still running. She secretly just wanted to run into the bathroom and join him, hopefully he wouldn't have mind. But she couldn't do that. She couldn't break Stefan's heart. It would destroy him, physically and mentally. He was an emotional man, who knows what he would do. She couldn't live with the guilt of doing that to him.

A few minutes later she finally heard the water suddenly stop, and the sliding of the door. In a few seconds the door opened slightly and his strong arm appeared.

"Elena, you couldn't pass me a robe could you?" He asked.

Before she had even registered it in her brain, she was up and at the other side of the room taking a black robe that was hanging of the back of the wooden door. She rushed back over to the bathroom and placed it in his hand.

"Here you go." She replied quietly.

He took it and his arm slipped back inside. The door was still open slightly. Did he mean it be open? Never the less Elena found herself staring into the gap, looking into the room. All she could see was the side of a large mirror and the same lightly colored walls that matched with the rest of the suite. Then all of a sudden, whilst looking at the reflection in the mirror. She saw a glimpse of his toned ass. She felt herself go bright red and her stomach do crazy flips. Then she realized what she doing. She was trying to watch her boyfriends brother get dressed. Elena gasped and immediately took a huge step back and ran back over to the bed, falling on top of it. _God hopefully Damon didn't catch me._ She thought to herself. Embarrassment hit her and she thought of what was going through his mind if he did catch her.

"Elena you _fucking_ idiot." She exclaimed out loud.

"No you are not."

Damon said walking out of the bathroom in the black robe. A smirk across his face. Elena blushed looking at him. He walked over to the drawers and took of the robe. Luckily he was wearing underwear. Not that Elena would mind if he completely stripped right in front of her. After taking out a dark pair of Skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt he turned to Elena, shirtless. She subconsciously licked her lips, staring at his toned body. How was it possible for a man to be so perfect? Not only that but for him to be standing shirtless in their hotel suite. She couldn't take her eyes of him, she was in a daydream about how perfect they could be if they were together. It suddenly registered in Elena's mind at to what she was actually doing. Her dark brown eyes looked up to Damon's face. He still had a smirk plastered across his mouth, he obviously didn't care if she was admiring him. He quite liked it actually.

Elena tried to say something but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. It turned out to be a mumble.

"S-s-sorry, didn't m-mean that."

She tried to avoid eye contact with him and stopping herself from dying from embarrassment.

"No problem Elena."

He simply spoke and slipped on his shirt and jeans. Elena stood up and walked to the balcony. She slid open the door and went outside. The cool breeze hit her. It was refreshing. She went over to the end of the Balcony and looked out over the city. It was dark and the glistening lights made them look like stars in the night sky. She heard faint music from a festival nearby but apart from that all was pretty quiet. She heard the door open behind her and then footsteps coming towards her. A few seconds after he was standing next to me, arms folded and looking out at the view.

authors notes- Hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to carry it on but I just thought the next part should be a separate chapter because i really like what's gonna happen next. I can't wait to write the rest of this story because I love the idea i've had for this. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. I'm gonna start writing it now:)


End file.
